Engines which utilize electronically controlled secondary throttles offer improved air flow control by allowing rapid and precise adjustments to the air flow rate in the intake manifold. Typically, such secondary throttles are positioned downstream of a primary, driver controlled throttle, and operate under control of an electronic controller.
The applicants herein have discovered that during cold engine operation, particularly during transients, the dynamics of the secondary throttle causes changes in the amount of fuel remaining in the intake manifold. These variations cause fluctuations in the air/fuel ratio in the combustion chambers of the engine, which may result in reduced power and/or increased emissions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an engine controller which accounts for the dynamics of a secondary throttle during transient operation, and particularly during cold engine operation.